Tough Little Boys
by KatGrl2003
Summary: The men of Atlantis are fathers! Uh, oh. It's all girls! Songfic based on Gary Allan's Tough Little Boys.


Author: KatGrl2003

Summary: The men of Atlantis now have kids. Oh, lord, it's all girls! Songfic, Gary Allan's Tough Little Boys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: Atlantis or anything related to it. I also don't own Gary Allan – although I wish I did.

* * *

_Well I never once_

_Backed down from a punch_

_Well I'd take it square on the chin_

_Well I found out fast_

_A bully's just that_

_You've got to stand up to him_

_So I didn't cry when I got a black eye_

_As bad as it hurt, I just grinned_

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again._

Ronon stared down at the little bundle in his arms. How could Teyla think he was ready for this? He wasn't the fatherly type. Before coming to Atlantis, he'd been on the run from the Wraith for seven years. He learned not to trust anybody or be around long enough for anybody to trust him. Now he had someone's life literally in his hands.

The bundle shifted and started crying. Not knowing what else to do, he hugged his new daughter to his chest and started singing a Satedan song from his childhood. As she quieted down, he looked up and saw his wife standing in the doorway. He tried to hide his tears as he looked over the newest member of the Atlantis family.

_Scared me to death_

_When you took your first steps_

_And I'd fall every time you fell down_

_Your first day of school, I cried like a fool_

_And I followed your school bus to town_

_Well I didn't cry, when Old Yeller died_

_At least not in front of my friends_

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again_

The toddler was driving him crazy. She had just learned how to walk, and was starting to run all throughout their quarters. She still stumbled on occasion, but had her mother's determination, and her father's ability to injure herself. Squeals were heard in the room as she was swept into her father's arms.

John looked down on the one thing in life that he could not stand to lose. His daughter snuggled into his chest, and popped her thumb into her mouth. Tears started to fall as he thought of life without her. He would do anything to protect her. Anything.

_Well I'm a grown man_

_And as strong as I am_

_Sometimes it's hard to believe_

_That one little girl, with little blonde curls_

_Could totally terrify me_

_If you were to ask_

_My wife would just laugh_

_She'd say "I know all about men_

_How when tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again"_

She was a preteen. And she looked just like her mother – blond hair, blue eyes, and the most amazing smile on the planet. Yet she could still drive him crazy. She was worse than Carson and Radek combined. She had her father's temperament, always convinced she was right, and trying to explain it to everyone else.

Luckily, she wasn't so big that she couldn't hug her father. Rodney looked at his daughter sitting next to him on the couch with her head on his chest. She was his world. Tears welled in his eyes. He knew someday she would leave, but until then, Rodney would do everything in his power to protect her.

_Well I know one day, I'll give you away_

_And I'm gonna stand there and smile_

_And when I get home, and I'm all alone_

_Well, I'll sit in your room for a while_

_Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died_

_At least not in front of my friends_

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again _

_When tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again._

Elizabeth, Teyla, and Kate looked at their husbands standing next to their daughters. All three were staring down their daughter's date as if he wasn't good enough. In their eyes, no boy would be.

As the three couples headed off towards the halls of Atlantis, all three men had tears in their eyes. Their little girls were growing up. They didn't need daddy as much.

The three girls turned back towards their fathers and waved. Dads were so overprotective. The three knew they were growing up, but hoped their fathers realized that they would always be Daddy's little girls. They had no wish to be anything else.

* * *

A/N: I've been trying to come up with something in the Atlantis genre for awhile now. So, did it work? Did it sound like our boys or was it a piece of crap? Let me know! 


End file.
